Sindel Delatour
aurasuavis_by_jezebel.jpg|La richesse implique la peur|linktext="Vous ne voulez pas rembourser vos dettes ? Nous allons trouver un arrangement..." dead_revival_by_standalone_complex-d33seui.jpg|L'ombre me sied si bien|linktext="Nous servons la Dame Noire, mais je sers avant tout mes intérêts." Présentation globale *'Apparence' Sindel est une réprouvée extrêmement bien conservée, tellement bien conservée qu'on pourrait la confondre avec une humaine. Cela est dû à sa résurrection quasi-immédiate après sa mise à mort à la bataille de Gilnéas. Elle possède des cheveux bruns aux reflets bleu marine et porte tout le temps des habits très chic. Son visage est très dure, éprouvée par sa vie d'antan, aucune compassion ne s'y dessinera jamais. *'Psychologie' Elle est atteinte de sociopathie, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne ressent rien au niveau sentimentale. Elle a apprit à immiter les états d'âmes de coutûme selon les situations mais s'en jamais comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Sa cruauté n'a cependant aucune limite, elle trouve un certains plaisir à torturer des êtres vivants et à regarder les choses brûler. Ce symptôme s'est déclenché pendant les événements choquants de son enfance. Compétences *'Ecole de la Destruction' Sindel est une maîtresse de cet art destructeur de pyromancie chaotique. Elle pourrait déclencher un incendie sur une rivière si elle le voulait. Les flammes représentent parfaitement sa pathologie mentale. Parfois ses flammes deviennent bleus, témoignant de leur châleur. *'Ecole de la Démonologie' L'étude est primodiale dans cet art, la puissance aussi. Et une fois les sceaux et cercles maîtrisés, Sindel a apprit petit à petit l'Eredun pour convoquer les démons à la servir. Actuellement elle a réussit à former un pacte avec Féplouf: Un perfide diablotin avec qui elle fait des affaires, Tiarmat: Un marcheur éthéré, Cassiope: Une succube et Garma: Un chasseur corrompu. *'Ecole de l'Affliction' Il s'agit de l'école qu'elle travaille le moins mais ne vous méprenez pas, elle sait lancer de douloureuses afflictions pour vous torturer. Possession(s) De part son statut de Bourgeoise et ses activitées dans le jeu, Sindel possède une fortune familiale et personnelle plutôt conséquente sans compter les dettes des joueurs perdants. Elle possède donc plusieurs propriétés en Tirisfal et Gilnéas. Background Sindel est née dans une famille de la haute bourgeoisie gilnéenne du nom de Quinn. Cadette, son destin était déjà tout tracé, elle sera mariée à un membre d'autres familles avec une dote conséquente afin d'attirer les prétendants, le but étant d'élargir l'influence et la puissance des Quinn. Nourrisson de taille moyenne et de poids normal, sa chevelure se développa pour devenir blonde, voire châtains qui s'obscurciront avec l'âge. Son père, Edmund Quinn était un aristocrate nez d'un milieu aisé. Cependant sa réputation et sa fortune n'ont rien d'une belle histoire de travail ! Il parvint à s'enrichir par le jeu, le jeu et seulement le jeu. C'était un as du Blackjack, il savait calculer les pourcentages de victoires de chaque tirage. L'arithmétique et lui allaient de paire. Ce don fut transmis à Sindel qui fut bien la seule des autres descendants à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au mariage. Sa mère quant à elle était de bonne famille et due se marier de force à Edmund suite au paris fou de son propre père. Elle mourut peu de temps après l'accouchement de la cadette, ce qui lui valut posthume une haine inconditionnelle de la part de sa propre fille pour l'avoir abandonné à un manipulateur tel que Edmund. En soi père et fille s'entendaient plutôt bien durant l'éducation, les maîtres mots de son enfance furent les suivants: force, pouvoir et connaissance. C'est ainsi que Sindel fut pervertie. Sa mère était l'exemple même de la faiblesse, mourir d'un accouchement, quoi de plus ridicule. A cette époque, les enfants étaient mariées assez jeune. L'éducation était donc rude pour SIndel. Forcée d'apprendre à marcher en talon, à tisser, à coudre, à faire le ménage, à cuisiner, à lire, à écrire, à danser. Elle due apprendre à faire tout ce qu'une bonne femme est censée savoir afin de satisfaire son futur mari. Autre ce rude entrainement, ce qui est une vérité, elle développa un syndrome mental qui fait qu'elle joua dans tous les sales coups de son père, allant de la simple arnaque à la plus sophistiquée des triches lors des grands jeux de cartes organisés par la famille Quinn. Elle devint une associée parfaite quoiqu'il n'oubliât cependant pas de la marier lors de ses treize ans. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, elle n'eut pas un grand succès auprès des prétendants. Elle n'eut effectivement qu'un seul homme en face d'elle, plus vieux et ridé. Le genre à séquestrer les enfants et à se salir les mains dans des affaires louches. Sindel ne voulait pas mais son père lui ordonna d'accepter d'épouser le vieil homme pour "l'équilibre de la richesse de la famille". La petite se débattait avant de se faire frapper d'une bonne gifle par son père, lui faisant saigner la lèvre supérieure. Choquée et se sentant trahit par l'être qu'elle aimait le plus, elle se laissa emmener par le prétendant qui se léchait déjà les babines en pensant à ce qu'il ferait de son corps et ce qu'elle pourra faire pour lui et son corps fripé. Les larmes coulaient, les cris s'estompèrent dans la pénombre d'une ruelle tandis que son père comptait déjà l'argent auquel il allait avoir accès. Sa vision du monde changea brusquement lors de ce traumatisme. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une esclave, un objet de désirs. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que Sindel était marié à ce vieil homme étrange nommé Abercrombie Delatour. Toutes les formalités furent remplis, elle abandonna son nom de jeune fille pour celui de Delatour. Connu à présent sous le nom de Madame Delatour de son nom complet Sindel Georgia Delatour. Elle apprit à prendre sur elle, il avait au moins la décence de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. La demeure était d'une taille impressionnante, le lieu n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son ancienne maison. Tout avait été ouvragé par de grands artisans à en croire l'ébène, le marbre ou les vitraux. Un nouveau rythme s'installa dans sa vie. L'apprentissage des tâches d'une bonne femme de maison était bel et bien terminé, à présent, il fallait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris à contrecœur. Bien qu'il y ait des servantes pour faire le travail dit "sale", la cuisine et le soin de Monsieur Delatour. Monsieur voulait son repas ni plus tard, ni plus tôt que l'heure indiquée et la cuisine devait être à sa plaisance sous peine de recevoir des coups de martinets après les réprimandes. Il ne l'avait cependant encore jamais battu car il ne voulait pas avoir à consommer son mariage avec une ecchymose ambulante. Les moments les plus durs furent quand son mari indigne recevait ses amis pour des jeux d'argent. Toute la soirée, il n'y avait que des remarques salaces sur la personne de Madame Delatour qui n'était ni plus ni moins réduite qu'à un objet attisant les désires et les fantasmes de ses détracteurs. Elle n'était bonne qu'à aider Mr. à tricher pour gagner et faire la belle pour mettre en valeur le riche homme d'affaires. Une vie sans avenir défilait devant les yeux de la pauvre adolescente. La routine s'étant installée, Abercrombie Delatour commençait à faire des attouchements à sa femme, il était plus que temps à ses yeux de consommer son mariage quitte à briser le corps de cette pauvre enfant vendue. Sindel prit peur, toute la journée qui suivit elle eut un teint livide, comme si la mort elle-même l'attendait. Tous les serviteurs la regardaient avec un air désolé et accablé. Cependant aucun n'essaya de l'aider, Mr. Delatour était connu pour être un tyran avec le petit personnel, personne n'avait le droit de contredire ses ordres ou même d'oser lui tenir tête. Tout bon Gilnéen connaissant un tant soit peu les rumeurs et la société bourgeoise savait qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter cette odieuse personne. Certaines rumeurs faisaient fait de disparitions mystérieuses de divers concurrents. L'heure du coucher approchait à vive allure, le stress et la tension grimpaient en flèche. Il n'y avait qu'une échappatoire, la fugue, la fuite. Comment allait-elle faire pour continuer de vivre ? Les jeux d'argent bien sûr. Elle avait un plan et elle le mit à exécution mais avant elle voulait savoir si la bonne fortune l'accompagnait, un tic qu'elle hérita de son père. Elle prit son jeu de cinquante-deux cartes personnelles et tira une carte et une deuxième cachée par-dessus le valet de pique qu'elle piocha. Elle retournait la carte, l'as de pique, blackjack. La fortune semblait vraiment être avec elle. Sindel pouvait à présent prendre la fuite sereine, rassurée par la pioche. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se mit à courir pour s'échapper. Quitter cet ogre épouvantable. La liberté lui souriait, enfin elle allait pouvoir faire ce qui lui chantait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas cependant c'est que Mr. Delatour avait tout vu, caché dans l'ombre d'un rideau en haut des escaliers du deuxième étage. Pris d'un rire vicieux, il souriait de ses dents jaunâtres et parti terminer quelques affaires. Il avait son propre plan pour briser cet enfant volatil, elle allait lui obéir telle une poupée quand la machination sera mise en marche. Abercrombie avait le bras très long parmi les familles de la pègre Gilnéenne. Des mains et des oreilles partout, aucune échappatoire pour Sindel. Le piège se refermerait petit à petit et en temps voulu sur elle, sans crier gare, elle retournerait au domicile, brisée à jamais et à la merci de ce fou furieux. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Sindel avait quitté sa demeure, elle gagnait sa vie dans la rue à jouer des tours de magie aux passants. Pas assez pour mener la grande vie certes mais assez pour se nourrir et survivre dans les rues de Gilnéas. Les yeux et les oreilles d'Abercrombie ne la quittaient jamais, elle n'en savait rien mais elle était dirigée petit à petit vers un lieu précis par des "clients" mécontents la traitant de tricheuse. Un jour pluvieux, elle alla se réfugier dans un vieux bâtiment qui était celui qui lui était destiné. Elle entra dans ce sombre lieu, on entendait les rongeurs courir dans la charpente pourrissante, Sindel avançait, cherchant un coin où pouvoir se reposer de cette course-poursuite. Pièce par pièce, elle parcourait les couloirs et l'étage entendant des bruits suspects. Plusieurs heures passèrent, elle finit par trouver une porte entrouverte au fond d'un couloir, une faible lueur se dégageant de sous cette même porte. Elle entra, ouvrant doucement cette porte émettant un affreux bruit de chevilles qui grincent. Elle y découvrit une vieille dame assis au bout d'une table de jeu en entrant. Celle-ci avait avec elle un jeu de cartes classiques mais sitôt entrée, elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle entendit alors une voix grave lui dire ces même mots qui la hanteront pendant une décennie: "Si tu perds cette partie, tu retourneras chez Mr. Delatour et nous mettrons un terme à l'existence de ton père". Elle tourna la tête vers cette même voix et vit son paternel bâillonné, ligoté et attaché à une chaise, un bandeau sur les yeux. Il semblait hurler de terreur. Une espingole pointée sur sa tempe gauche. L'adolescente était figée sur la vision d'horreur de l'ultimatum qui lui était lancé. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cette partie. Elle s'installa en face de la vieille dame, sa réserve de jeton était prête. Seule face à la banque, la partie de Blackjack allait commencer. Sindel devait user de ses talents de joueuse comme jamais. Mais pourquoi faire un pari si risquer contre elle ? Abercrombie savait très bien à quel point Sindel était doué. Quelque chose clochait, elle en avait la conviction mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, elle devait jouer. La partie prenait du temps, compter les cartes, calculer les pourcentages de réussite et prendre en compte le stress de la situation, la partie était difficile même i petit à petit Sindel gagnait tous les jetons de la banque tenue par la vieille dame. Cependant une drôle de sensation flottait dans l'air ambiant, comme si quelque chose allait se passer, cette atmosphère l'accablait. Il ne restait qu'un tour à jouer, c'était la dernière mise et le paquet touchait à sa fin, Mme. Delatour pouvait prédire les cartes qui allait sortir pour prendre l'avantage de la mise et finir cette partie pour sauver son père et sauver sa liberté mais contre toute attente, la vieille dame sortie un blackjack à la distribution. Ce phénomène se produisit encore et encore, la vieille dame semblait toujours avoir une main supérieure d' un point à la sienne. Elle se fit dépouiller de tous se jetons petit à petit, jamais elle n'avait perdu un tel jeu, les larmes montaient au fur et à mesure que l'espoir de l'adolescente s'évanouissait. Les jetons partaient, l'espingole s'enclencha, un bruit de chute, une odeur de poudre, du sang, le silence, le vide... La jeune fille se retourna, livide, pâle comme une morte, le regarde vide. En état de choc elle ne pouvait crier, les hommes de main se mirent à rire du malheur de Sindel et la vieille dame disparue comme par magie, s'évanouissant dans le vent sans bouger de son siège. Le reste, elle ne s'en souvint pas, tout est flou et noir mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se trouvait dans la chambre conjugale de Mr. Delatour. Elle leva son buste pour regarder autour d'elle. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Non, c'était bien sa chambre, la pièce était fermée, dans le noir complet, néanmoins elle connaissait les lieux par coeur et se dirigea consciencieusement vers la porte. Elle tourna la poignée, rien. La porte était bloquée, la panique s'installa, comme commença à frapper la porte de toute sa rage et sa tristesse, elle gratta le bois jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient en sang. Elle resta seule dans l'obscurité dans cette même pièce plusieurs semaines, isolée du reste du monde, elle recevait juste de quoi survivre en guise de nourriture. Ne pas sombrer dans la folie était impossible dans ces conditions, Sindel commençait à entendre des voix qui lui chuchotaient, parfois elle parlait toute seule assise dans son coin de la pièce. Le manque de soleil se fit sentir tout comme les protéines, son teint devint livide comme si cela était normal, un cadavre ambulant, son visage s'était creusé et de monstrueuses cernes ornaient ses yeux vides de toute âme et de toute vie. Puis la porte finit par s'ouvrir, la lumière lui brûlait presque les rétines mais une imposante ombre se dressa devant celle-ci, Mr. Delatour dans son plus simple appareil s'approcha et enchaîna la jeune femme sur le lit et lui arracha les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements. Elle garda les yeux ouverts tout le long, l'acte dura toute la nuit, encore et encore, le mari recommença, qui pourrait bien l'aider ? Un mari violer sa femme ? Absurde, elle subissait les assauts répétés ne pouvant hurler tant elle était fatiguée et brisée. Une fois l'acte finit, elle ria, pas un rire de joie ni un rire normal. Un rire de folie parsemé de larmes suivit d'une violente crise de convulsions. Abercrombie lui-même décida de s'en débarrasser le lendemain, un déchet, elle n'était plus en état de vivre comme un être humain mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sindel était étalée sur le lit, attaché et dans son simple appareil. un grand sourire ornait son visage, un sourire de mort et de folie. Des objets se mirent à bouger dans la pièce, ses liens se délièrent et elle se leva, tout état chaotique, se dirigeant vers la porte, celle-ci vola en éclat, elle prit un couteau de cuisine sur son chemin vers Abercrombie. A chaque pas, le chaos augmentait, comme si tout était proportionnel à ses émotions perdues. Elle arriva finalement près de la porte de la pièce de son "mari", celle-ci vola également en éclats, mettant en alerte la future victime. il sortit une espingole de sa ceinture et visa la jeune enfant pour la tuer mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que sa main s'en retrouva broyée. Il prit peur, elle lui sauta dessus en riant et se mit à le poignarder encore et encore, encore, encore, dans le foie, l'estomac, les hanches, le coeur, les poumons, les bras, les jambes, l'entre-jambe, la bouche, les yeux, la tête et elle finit par lui trancher la gorge avant de faire avaler à son cadavre son propre appareil génital. Fini, que lui restait-elle maintenant ? Rien ? Elle s'en retourna, lâchant l'arme blanche et erra sans but dans la ville après s'être rhabillée. Les voix la hantaient, cherchant un sens à sa pseudo vie, elle chercha et écouta les plus sombres d'entre-elles. Le chaos s'était terminé et son potentiel de sorcière fut révélé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sindel était immobile dans un coin de la rue, elle entendit une voix. La vieille Dame l'ayant vaincu aux cartes. Cette même personne prit sous son aile une Sindel brisée et malléable. Elle lui enseigna la voie de la magie et en fit une des dirigeantes de la pègre locale, elle deviendrait puissante et riche sous sa tutelle. L'enfant avait maintenant un but, elle suivit sans le savoir la même voie qu'Abercrombie, reproduisant les sévices de celui-ci par mimétisme. Elle ne savait plus faire autrement. Un monstre était né. Vingt-deux années passèrent depuis ce terrible meurtre, Mme. Delatour, veuve et porteuse de l'héritage des Delatour était une femme riche, une Créancière de renom ayant repris une vie "normale". ses pouvoirs se sont développés au-delà de ceux de sa maitresse mais elle se débarrassa d'elle quand elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Tous les sbires du défunt étaient à présent sous les ordres de Sindel connue aussi sous le pseudonyme de Madame Quinn. Les affaires étaient prospères, de nombreux clients devaient des sommes pharamineuses à la Créancière mais comme toute bonne chose, il y a aussi une fin à la réussite. La vie de Sindel n'était qu'une succession d'événements choquants après tout. La malédiction worgen s’abat-ta sur une ville de Gilnéas entourée d'un mur et de mer, pas de fuite possible, il fallait se battre, puis vinrent les Réprouvé de Sylvanas. Le chaos, un chaos qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Elle préféra fuir de son côté. Devenir un chien galeux ou mourir de la main de cadavres ambulants ? Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer se disait-elle avant de se retrouver cloîtré dans un lieu où l'armée de Sylvanas se dirigeait. Elle préféra se donner la mort avec une dose de cyanure qu'elle transportait toujours sur elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla cependant, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un cadavre d'une conservation certes parfaite mais au teint de mort qui lui sied si bien depuis son enfance. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Mourir ou suivre Sylvanas ? Après tout, peut-être qu'elle pourrait développer ses pouvoirs avec les instructeurs de Fossoyeuses, elle réfléchissait déjà à comment s'enrichir de nouveau et se faire un nom. Elle rejoint après le siège de Gilnéas la capitale sous les ruines de Lordaeron et s'inscrivit au cours de Démonologie du quartier de la magie. depuis lors ses pouvoirs augmentent et elle apprend, elle apprend beaucoup de choses utiles. Mais sa soif de richesses et de pouvoirs la mena à rejoindre un groupe se faisant appeler "Le Librarium" dans l'espoir de trouver des trésors et des artéfacts. Elle attend à présent le début des hostilités. Elle et son acolyte diablotin Féplouf allaient faire de grands profits, ils en étaient certains. Catégorie:Mort-vivants Catégorie:Démoniste Catégorie:Index des Hérauts